Node Destiny Of Tie
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Aku selalu mengira kalau dia tidak menganggapku spesial di hatinya dan aku pun berusaha untuk melupakannya. Tapi berkat ketidakberbakatanku dalam menyimpulkan dasi membawaku dalam kejelasan semua rasa ini. Sekarang aku justru bersyukur memiliki kelemahan ini/Mind to Review?


_Aku tidak menyangka bahwa selama dia berdiri di hadapanku untuk membenarkan ikatan dasiku, semua angan sejak aku kecil itu kembali muncul seiring dengan perasaanku padanya yang juga semakin menguat._

* * *

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Sakura Hanami

.

.

.

Node Destiny Of Tie

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

**Warning: **Romance aneh (gomen), Sweet (?), Family, AU, Rate T

.

.

.

Happy Reading, Hope You Like It

And Review Please^^

* * *

Naruto mengacak rambutnya kesal. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak merasa demikian, kalau sedari tadi ikatan dasinya tidak juga benar? Waktu mempersiapkan diri yang tersisa sebelum dia naik ke podium untuk memberikan sambutan kepada siswa baru Konoha High tak lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Sedangkan untuk urusan memakai dasi ini butuh waktu minimal sekitar dua puluh menit untuk seseorang yang notabene tidak memiliki keahlian dalam hal simpul-menyimpul seperti Naruto. Itupun hasilnya masih jauh dari kata rapi.

Maka dari itu tak heran apabila dia sangat membenci semua pertemuan resmi sekolah yang mengharuskannya untuk berseragam rapi. Salahkan siapa yang menjadi ketua osis Konoha High?

"Ayo Naruto, cepat sedikit siap-siapnya kulihat dari tadi kamu saja yang masih sibuk sendiri." Ujar Ino sambil mengencangkan ikatan rambutnya.

"Iya-iya tunggu sebentar."Cibir pemuda pirang itu ke arah Ino yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ruang osis melalui cermin.

Dia kembali mendongakan kepala untuk melihat jam yang terpajang apik tepat di atas cermin besar di depannya. Kurang lima belas menit lagi dari pukul sembilan pagi dan yang dilakukannya hanya membongkar pasang dasi abu-abunya sebanyak tiga puluh kali sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Ingin rasanya dia meninju cermin di depannya kalau dia tidak ingat rasa sakit yang akan mendera tangannya.

"Huaaah! Aku menyerah!" Teriaknya frustasi sembari melempar dasinya ke lantai. Pada akhirnya Naruto benar-benar melempar dasinya. Suara megggelegarnya itu berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa anggota osis yang masih berada satu ruangan dengannya.

Sebut saja Ino yang kini sibuk dengan blazer sekolahnya, Kiba dengan mikrofon-mikrofon di tangannya, Shikamaru dengan berlembar-lembar kertas berisi nama siswa-siswi baru, Lee dengan dua karton air mineral, Karin dengan daftar absensi para anggota osis, dan Choji dengan sebungkus keripiknya di sofa. Mereka semua memandang Naruto dengan raut heran.

Teriakanmu mengalihkan duniaku—kira-kira begitulah arti dari tatapan mereka untuk sang ketua osis yang sama sekali tidak mengubah ekspresi cemberutnya.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan urusan berpakaian rapi."

Naruto kembali memutar tubuhnya ke cermin. Kali ini untuk membenarkan kerah kemejanya yang berantakan akibat tarikan kasarnya pada dasi tersebut.

Serempak, enam orang anggota osis tersebut menghela napas pasrah sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing yang terhenti. Setidaknya mereka sudah tahu akan lemahnya ketua osis mereka ini dalam hal menyimpulkan dasi dengan benar dan rapi. Sedikit info, pada hari sekolah, Naruto selalu memakai dasinya dengan kondisi apa adanya alias terikat seadanya.

Niatan ingin membantu itu ada, tapi apa daya tugas yang sudah di bagi-bagi sedang sangat membutuhkan mereka sekarang. Tidak ada waktu untuk Naruto kalau ingin acara MOS tahun ini mendulang kesuksesan.

"Gomen ne, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa membantumu dengan kedua tangan penuh kardus begini. Semangat Naruto!" Lee memberikan dukungannya sebelum berlalu dari ruang osis.

"Gomen Naruto, jaa." Kiba mengekori Lee dengan kedua tangan penuh dengan mikrofon. Maklum, Kiba berada pada bagian operator.

"Kami juga. Gomen ya, Naru-chan." Ucapan Karin—sepupunya—itu langsung dibalas dengan anggukan kepala anak manusia yang tersisa.

"Kuso!" Umpatnya dengan bibir semakin mengerucut.

"Maaf juga ya Naruto. Aku harus sengera kembali. Semoga beruntung." Lambai si gadis Yamanaka sambil setengah berlari menuju satu-satunya pintu di ruangan ini. Dia tampak terburu-buru dan itu memang benar. Pasalnya dia berjanji kepada Sai—partner panitia MOS-nya—untuk kembali tak lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Namun dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, Ino menghentikan langkahnya saat dia teringat akan sesuatu. Dia pun kembali memutar tubuhnya ke arah Naruto yang masih disibukkan oleh dasinya.

"Bagiamana kalau kupanggilkan Sakura saja, Naruto? Dia kan yang biasanya membenarkan dasimu."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Menimbang tawaran bagus tersebut. Tapi baru saja dia akan mengeluarkan persetujuan, tugas Sakura sebagai pengatur acara membuatnya harus menggeleng menolak.

"Tidak usah Ino. Lagipula Sakura chan juga pasti sedang sibuk. Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya." Itulah yang dikatakannya alih-alih modusnya untuk ingin bertatap muka barang sejenak dengan gadis itu. Jelas kan? Dia menyukai gadis pemilik surai sewarna kembang gula tersebut sudah sejak dahulu kala. Ehm, maksudnya sejak dia kecil. Biasa lah, cinta monyet abadi ala telenovela.

Dan alasan kenapa dia sampai tidak melihat batang hidung gadis itu seminggu terakhir ini adalah karena tanggung jawab Sakura sebagai penyusun acara MOS Konoha High tahun ini. Demi kelancaran MOS, gadis itu pun sampai melewatkan waktu pulang sekolah bersama dengannya dan Ino—karena arah menuju rumah mereka bertiga searah—seperti biasanya karena tuntutan tugas tersebut.

Tanpa sengaja ekor matanya menangkap bayangan Choji yang duduk di sofa dari cermin. Kedua iris sapphirenya langsung melebar saat niatan meminta tolong kepada Choji untuk membantunya berdasi melintas di kepalanya. Cepat dia berbalik yang bersamaan juga dengan berdirinya Choji dari duduknya.

"Haha, gomen Naruto. Aku harus mengangkat kardus-kardus makanan untuk para siswa." Ucap pemuda bertubuh-ehm-subur-itu sangat tepat sasaran.

Raut Naruto kembali suram seiring dengan melangkahnya Choji ke kumpulan kotak-kotak berwarna coklat dengan isi beragam macam makanan di belakang sofa yang tadi di dudukinya.

"Arrrgghh! Aku tidak peduli kalau Tsunade baa-chan akan memarahiku lagi."

Semuanya hanya terkikik geli merespon tingkah Naruto. Minus dengan Shikamaru yang justru menggumamkan mantra 'mendokusei' andalannya.

Naruto benar-benar sudah pasrah. Dia rela mendengar omelan panjang Tsunade, ibu kepala panitia MOS yang awet muda itu, untuk kedua kalinya sejak seminggu yang lalu wanita pemilik rambut pirang tersebut menuntut keharusan Naruto berpakaian rapi pada hari ini.

Sekarang semua itu masa bodoh. Masa pentingnya adalah dia harus memberikan kata sambutan dengan tepat waktu! Itu saja!

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku duluan ya teman-teman." Pamit Ino melanjutkan langkah lebarnya menuju pintu.

"Yosh Ino! Aku juga si—"

"Naruto!"

Ucapan Naruto maupun langkah Ino langsung terhenti saat seorang gadis bersurai ala kembang gula muncul tak sampai semeter di depan si gadis Yamanaka. Untung saja dia bisa mencegah tabrakan yang akan terjadi.

"Forehead! Untung kamu datang tepat waktu." Pekik spontan Ino. Berkat suara beroktaf tinggi Ino dengan jarak tak sampai setengah meter darinya, gadis kembang gula yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura itu cepat tanggap dengan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Pig! Jangan berteriak di depanku!" Pelototnya tajam.

"Kebetulan sekali, Forehead. Naruto juga sedang mencarimu." Lanjut Ino mengabaikan aura kemarahan yang mulai menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

"Sakura chan a—Eh! Tidak kok Sakura chan. Aku tidak sedang mencarimu. Jangan percaya omongan Ino!" Naruto sengaja memutus kalimatnya dan buru-buru meralat ucapan Ino. Dia sungguh tidak ingin merepotkan Sakura sekarang. Namun sebenarnya, lebih daripada itu, dia takut kalau tubuhnya, terutama wajahnya akan bereaksi berlebihan apabila Sakura berada di dekatnya.

Mengabaikan perkataan Ino maupun Naruto yang terlihat sedikit panik, Sakura menyingkir ke samping kanan. Membuka jarak pandang yang lebih banyak dari tubuh gadis pirang di depannya. Daripada mengurusi tingkah aneh dua temannya ini, amanat yang dipegangnya lah yang lebih penting untuk segera disampaikan.

"Sasuke memintamu untuk segera ke sana, Naruto."

Kedua iris sebiru tinta bolpoin yang Karin pakai untuk mengabsen milik Naruto melebar sepersekian detik karena tak menyangka bahwa Sakura yang justru membicarakan hal lain. Namun sejurus kemudian terdengar suara lidahnya yang berdecak kesal.

Sahabat tampannya itu—Uchiha Sasuke—memang selalu menuntut semua hal untuk cepat dan siap, termasuk dengan kehadirannya. Padahal jadwal untuk memberikan sambutan kurang sepuluh menit, setelah dia melihat lagi jam dinding. Itu masih cukup lama menurutnya.

Tapi demi keselamatan dirinya sendiri dia menganggukkan kepala tanda paham akan titah tersebut. Dia tidak ingin di seret dengan beringas oleh Sasuke sendiri kalau perintahnya tidak dituruti. Karena memang sudah rencananya dan Sasuke untuk hadir bersama pada saat sepuluh menit dari waktu yang dijadwalkan.

"Baiklah. Terima Kasih infonya Sakura—"

"Tunggu Naruto!"

Langkah kaki pemuda yang baru melangkah sebanyak satu ubin lantai tersebut terhenti begitu Sakura mencegahnya. Naruto memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya saat melihat Sakura berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Dahinya semakin mengerut dalam kala gadis itu memungut dasinya di lantai.

Oh, dia mengerti. Sakura pasti ingin menuntut maksud dari keberadaan dasi abu-abu yang seharusnya menggantung manis di kerah kemejanya entah bagaimana bisa berada di lantai. Pasti begitu. Tapi dia sudah tidak ingin memusingkan masalah dasi men-dasi lagi dan sederet kalimat sanggahan pun sudah berada di ujung lidahnya.

"Sakura chan aku—

Dua kali, kalimatnya harus dia telan kembali saat mendapati kedua tangan si gadis yang justru mengalungkan dasi miliknya. Keterkejutan yang sangat terpatri jelas di wajah Naruto. Tidak hanya dia seorang, semua yang masih berbagi oksigen yang sama dengannya di ruangan ini memasang ekspresi serupa, kecuali Sakura. Bahkan, Shikamaru yang terlihat tidak peduli pun masing mencuri-curi ngintip dari balik selembar kertas di depan wajahnya.

"Kalau tidak bisa membenarkan dasimu kenapa tidak panggil aku dari tadi hah? Baka!"

Tak bisa ditolak, rongga dadanya yang seketika menghangat membuat Choji bersuit jahil. Dapat dia duga, kawan gembulnya itu pasti kedapatan melihat wajahnya yang merona sebelum dia menundukkan kepala. Heh. Gerakannya kurang cepat ternyata.

Nah ya, inilah alasan kedua mengapa hari ini dia tidak ingin merepotkan Sakura. Para setan, iblis, jin dan ifrit berwujud teman-temannya ini pasti akan langsung heboh menggodanya saat kedapatan melihat wajah meronanya setiap kali berdekatan dengan Sakura. Seperti sekarang contohnya.

Kini dapat pula dia mendengar komentar-komentar jahil dari teman-teman lainnya. Menambah semarak suitan Choji yang belum berhenti juga. Dalam hati Naruto mengutuk dengan kutukan yang lebih sadis dari berubah menjadi batu ala kisah anak durhaka tersohor di Indonesia.

Diam-diam dia melirik Sakura dari sela-sela poninya yang menjuntai. Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, ekspresi Sakura biasa saja. Tak terlihat terganggu akan ledekan-ledekan genit para setan di belakangnya. Dunianya seolah berpindah pada simpulan dasi yang tengah dia kerjakan.

Naruto menghela napas pelan. Mungkin memang dia terlalu berkhayal untuk sedikit saja melihat air muka yang berbeda pada wajah gadis itu di saat-saat seperti ini. Misal, merona sepertinya juga. Kini jelaslah bahwa Sakura memang hanya menganggapnya sebatas sahabat. Tidak lebih maupun kelebihan.

Oh _great_! Naruto memang bodoh saudara-saudara sanak keluarga sekalian. Dia mengabaikan fakta bahwa Sakura itu _The Queen of Teater_ selama tiga tahun berturut turut di Konoha High! Yah, tahu sendiri kan maksud dari gelar yang Sakura sandang tersebut.

Tunggu! Sepertinya dia tidak bodoh juga sih. Buktinya Naruto menyadari keanehan dari tindakan Sakura saat ini. Sungguh, apa yang kedua iris saphirenya tangkap merupakan pemandangan yang menakjubkan baginya. Jari-jemari panjang Sakura bergerak dengan cepat dan lincah mengikat dasinya.

Tapi yang jadi keajaiban bukan karena itu. Inisiatif gadis itu sendiri untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini tanpa Naruto perlu minta seperti biasanya lah yang menjadi bahan kekagumannya. Bahkan tadi secara jelas terdengar bahwa dia agak marah saat tahu Naruto tidak memanggilnya untuk dimintai tolong.

Ini suatu kemajuan atau...keanehan?

Heh! Sakura hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari sebatas sahabat dan itu tidak berubah. Pikiran itu kembali mengingatkannya tepat saat hatinya membumbung tinggi akan kemungkinan indah dambaannya.

Demi Tuhan! Naruto ingin sekali memukul kepalanya yang terlalu banyak berkhayal itu ke bantal!

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu akan perasaan manusia yang tidak bisa berubah? Entahlah. Dia hanya menyimpulkan dari apa yang dia lihat dari sikap Sakura kepadanya selama ini. Padahal hal tersebut tidak menjamin, kan? Lagi-lagi Naruto mengabaikan pepatah yang berbunyi 'kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak mencoba'. Entah bagaimana dia bisa menjadi seorang pengecut dalam kurun waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar.

Tapi, boleh kan kalau dia kembali berharap? Tentu saja boleh. Ayahnya saja tidak melarang.

"Nah, selesai."

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya berkat tarikan Sakura di ujung blazernya. Dia kembali terkesiap saat mendapati blazer berwarna hitamnya yang semula terbuka kini telah terkancing satu sama lain.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas. Kali ini tidak tanggung-tanggung, panas itu terasa sampai ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Ciieeee! Kalian sudah terlihat bagaikan sepasang suami istri." Celetuk Karin.

Kepala pink Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah si gadis berkacamata yang kini tengah mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan mata berbinar-binar jenaka ke arahnya.

"Karin, kamu—"

"Aku jamin ketika kelulusan nanti kita semua akan mendapatkan undangan resepsi pernikahan di map ijazah masing-masing." Ino ikut menambahi.

"Ap—Hei!" Sakura mulai salah tingkah. Kedua pipinya telah berubah warna hampir menyaingi warna rambutnya. Namun sayang seribu sayang, Naruto tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi Sakura yang selalu ingin dilihatnya tersebut. Kepalanya durennya itu masih setia menunduk sih. Banyak hal yang tengah di pikirkannya sekarang.

"Wah wah. Selamat selamat." Kali ini Choji lah yang kegirangan.

"Kalian...!"

Tawa mereka meledak seketika saat mendengar desisan berbahaya di atas wajah merona Sakura.

Namun, tawa kecil Naruto yang ikut nimburung secara tiba-tiba berhasil membungkam mereka. Bagaikan di komando, semuanya termasuk Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih belum mengubah posisi kepalanya. Dan sekali lagi dengan kompak, mereka menunjukkan keterheranan massal kala Naruto menengadah dengan menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Arigato Sakura-chan."

Naruto melangkah melewati Sakura. Rona yang belum sepenuhnya hilang di wajah Sakura karena godaan teman-temannya tadi semakin menjadi saja saat tangan Naruto mampir untuk mengusap kepalanya ketika dia bersebelahan dengannya.

"Aku rasa, sepuluh tahun lagi aku tak perlu repot-repot memusingkan soal dasi lagi karena kamu akan melakukannya setiap hari untukku, Sakura chan."

Entah ada niat serius atau tidak dalam ucapan Naruto barusan karena maksud hatinya tersamarkan oleh cengiran lebarnya, tapi apa yang ditangkap oleh mereka semua lebih dari itu. Apalagi oleh gadis yang Naruto tujukan.

"Naruto kamu melamarnya?!" Pekik Karin.

"Cepat sekali!" Ino tak mau kalah.

Sederet komentar lain turut hadir setelahnya yang hanya ditanggapi oleh gelak tawa Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura entah apa dan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Dia memilih untuk menatap lantai demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti sudah sangat terbakar.

"A...Akan kutunggu saat itu, Naruto."

Pemuda pirang itu langsung membatu di tempat. Dikedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan gadis dibelakangnya itu katakan oleh IQ-nya yang mepet.

"A-apa? Sakura chan?" Tanyanya linglung.

Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal di atas wajahnya yang sudah semerah udang bakar. Dia mengira Naruto tengah menggodanya dan dia tidak suka diperlakukan demikan saat dia sedang tidak bercanda.

"Sudah jelas kan. Jangan pura-pura bodoh Naruto!"

Yang jadi pertanyaan, saat ini siapa yang bodoh? Sakura harusnya sudah tahu kalau Naruto memang berotak lamban. Apalagi dengan suatu pernyataan mengejutkan semacam itu. Jadi, sekali lagi, siapa yang bodoh di sini?

Melihat wajah Sakura yang tak terdefinisikan, Shikamaru mendenguskan tawa gelinya. Sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan di balik lembaran kertas nama-nama siswa baru, dia sudah dapat menebak perasaan apa yang ada di dalam hati Sakura.

Maklum, titisan Einstein sih. Sehebat-hebatnya julukan Sakura di atas panggung teater, toh tetap tidak akan menang dari pemuda berambut nanas tersebut.

"Perasaanmu berbalas, Idiot. Selamat."

Naruto baru paham akan maksud ucapan Sakura tadi lima detik lamanya setelah dia menatap punggung Shikamaru yang berjalan semakin manjauh darinya.

Perasaan senang yang membuncah tak dapat terelakkan lagi. Dapat dilihat dari efeknya pada wajah Naruto yang tak kalah merahnya dengan Sakura, cengiran lebarnya yang lagi-lagi muncul dan gerakan cepat tubuhnya yang berputar penuh menghadap gadis itu.

"Arigato, Sakura-chan. Aku pasti akan melamarmu secara resmi tidak sampai sepuluh tahun kok."

Apa yang Sakura dan yang lainnya dengar selanjutnya adalah suara derap kaki di sepanjang lorong dan teriakan penuh semangat Naruto. Senyum Sakura pun turut hadir tak lama kemudian.

Naruto, kamu memang pengecut yang beruntung.

"Forehead, resepsinya di hotel yang mewah ya."

Sakura langsung menghadiahi Ino dengan pelototan tajam karena celetukan nyeleneh gadis pirang tersebut.

Yah, Kalau tahu begini seharusnya Naruto tidak perlu ragu menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Sakura. Iya kan?

* * *

"Kamu ini tidak pernah berubah ya."

Perkataan wanita yang berdiri tak sampai setengah meter di depannya ini menyadarkan kekaguman Naruto akan wajah cantik yang dia miliki. Kedua iris sapphirenya bergulir ke arah jari-jari panjang si wanita yang tengah menyimpulkan ikatan dasinya.

Tak ayal, seulas senyum terukir di atas bibirnya. Dia paham apa yang di maksud oleh Sakura, cinta pertama yang kini menjadi istrinya. Tapi tiada hari tanpa menggoda Sakura dan tiada hari tanpa melihat wajah memerah isterinya. Dia suka itu apalagi kalau dia yang membuat Sakura tersipu.

"Kamu juga tidak berubah. Tetap cantik seperti dulu."

Setelahnya Naruto merasa pasokan udaranya berkurang berikut dengan rasa tercekik di lehernya.

"Sakura chan jahat sekali. Aku kan memujimu."

Cekikan tersebut mengendur oleh tangan Sakura yang bergerak turun tanpa meninggalkan dasinya yang masih setengah jalan menuju kata rapi.

"Jangan menggombal pagi-pagi begini Naruto."

Kekehan Naruto keluar tepat saat melihat pipi Sakura yang benar-benar bersemu merah sesuai dugaannya. Di ulurkanlah tangan kanannya untuk meraih dagu sang nyonya Uzumaki. Senyum Naruto semakin lebar tatkala mendapati isterinya itu semakin merona hebat akan tindakannya tersebut.

"Kenapa? Kapan pun aku akan memujimu, sayang."

Apa yang lebih membahagiakan selain dicintai seumur hidup dengan apa adanya oleh seorang pria? Sakura menutup matanya saat bibir Naruto menyentuh dahinya.

* * *

Uzumaki Raimei terperangah. Di sebelahnya Uzumaki Kirito menutup mulut saudari kembar berkepang duanya itu dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan dia sendiri menghalangi kedua iris serupa batu zambrudnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Adegan untuk tujuh belas tahun ke atas. Adegan untuk tujuh belas tahun ke atas." Gumamnya.

Dua bocah kembar pirang itu menghentikan langkah-langkah kecil mereka saat melihat apa yang ayah mereka lakukan setelah menngecup sayang dahi lebar ibunya.

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina bersedekap saat kedua iris violetnya menangkap kemesraan anak dan menantunya melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Di belakangnya Namikaze Minato menyunggingkan sebuah senyum begitu melihat apa yang istrinya itu lihat.

"Ne, Minato kun sepertinya ada yang akan menyaingi kemesraan kita."

Minato tertawa pelan menanggapi perkataan wanita berambut merah tersebut. Dia menundukkan kepala untuk menatap Kushina yang ternyata telah memandanginya dengan sebuah senyum jahil terpatri di wajah ayunya.

"Anak kita sudah besar Kushina chan."

Wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda tersebut memutar badannya menghadap sang suami.

"Itupun aku tahu. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Minato menaikkan satu alisnya tanpa mengurangi lebar senyumnya.

"Kita justru bisa melakukannya setiap waktu juga kalau kamu tidak mau kalah dari mereka."

Kedua iris Kushina melebar saat dia merasakan ada yang menyapu pipinya. Dia langsung menundukkan kepalanyanya diiringi tawa pelan Minato.

"Ayo masuk. Kita kan ingin bertamu bukannya bermesraan di depan pintu rumah anak dan menantu kita."

Ketukan yang sengaja Minato berikan di pintu coklat pasangan Uzumaki tersebut menginterupsi kegiatan pemilik rumah yang kini tengah bercumbu asik.

"O-Oh, Ayah! Ibu! Si-silakan masuk."

"Selamat datang ayah, ibu."

"Kami sama, terima kasih telah menghentikan adegan ero tersebut."

"Diam, Otouto!"

"APAA?! KALIAN MELAKUKANNYA DI DEPAN KEDUA CUCUKU?!"

"Kyaa! Naruto!"

"Kushina chan! Apa yang kamu lakukan?! "

Pagi itu Uzumaki Naruto, direktur utama Namikaze Corp dengan status satu istri dua anak harus berangkat kerja terlambat untuk pertama kalinya karena harus menghilangkan memar di dahinya oleh sang isteri berkat lembaran _flat shoes_ ibunda tercintanya.

* * *

_Dan aku lebih tidak menyangka lagi kalau ternyata impianku tentangnya yang selalu membenarkan dasiku setiap hari benar-benar terwujud_

* * *

FIN

* * *

Author Note:

Muehehehehe! #Ketawa bareng Raimei dan Kirito.

Akhirnya aku berhasil bikin fic NaruSaku. Impianku terwujud. Alhamdulillah XD

Ide utamanya ini terinspirasi (?) dari kebiasaanku yang sukanya bantu benerin dasi sekolah temen-temen. Ahahahaha XD

Awalnya aku gak masukin adegan Raimei dan Kirito. Tapi tanpa hadirnya dua tokoh anak kecil rasanya ga afdol #Wkwk.

Aku ga terlalu suka anak kecil sih sebenarnya, tapi aku suka liat tingkah mereka yang polos kaya kertas kosong #plak.

Ne, pasti udah tau kan darimana asalnya nama Kirito. Kalau ga tau anime SAO berarti kalian kudetnya melebih aku. Iya kan Kirito chan? #nyengir ke Kirito.

"Jangan panggil aku Kirito chan. Panggil aku Kirito Tampan."

"Cuih." Raimei memicingkan mata jijik.

Ahahaha. Lupakan anak over pede itu. Ehm! Balik ke topik. Sedangkan nama Raimei, aku ambil dari anime manga berjudul Nabari no Ou. Kalau di Indonesia sendiri judulnya jadi The Ruler of Nabari. Entah bagaimana aku bisa membayangkan Raimei yang berambut pirang kepang dua kaya di anime manganya. Jadi yah, aku langsung menamakan anak perempuan NaruSaku dengan nama Raimei XD

Err...Gimana dengan MinaKushi-nya? Ehehehe...maksa kagak. Atau Minato-nya OOC? Aku harap enggak T.T #ga yakin.

MinaKushi ini percobaan awal sebelum bikin fiction full tentang mereka. Moga beneran terlaksana ya #aamiin.

Jadi, gimana menurut kalian?

Mohon review, oke ;)

Salam,

Sakura Hanami


End file.
